


Cute Kitten Daycare

by GabrielTheBoy



Category: ABDL - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 12:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielTheBoy/pseuds/GabrielTheBoy
Summary: Gift for Ludis Luteo!Ludis takes a rather keen interest in the new Daycare centers popping up around the country, he gets a healthy dose of 'insider information'!





	Cute Kitten Daycare

Cute Kitten Daycare. It’s not quite what it sounds, sure enough you can leave your kids there for the afternoon, overnight or even extended stays. The chain of care centers will take a huge variety of ages, shapes and sizes of clients, the catch is it’s a daycare only for babies. Do you have an older son or daughter acting out? Maybe they’re getting failing grades or behaving badly to others? You would be amazed at the effects putting your beloved little one back into diapers and treating them like a helpless little tyke - you’d be amazed at the positive effects on their attitude. Cute Kitten Daycare even have recurring customers who stay at least once a week, or even a week out of a month just to reinforce discipline. Some of the services employed at the daycares even provide relief for some of the ‘naughtier desires’ to really iron out unruly demeanors from some truly bratty natured babies.

Reactions to when one of the first daycares opened were a mix of confusion and intrigue, shrewdly the owners of the brand doled out free sessions and still do to this day - converting many tired parents into content ones with well behaved babies. Now there was almost one Cute Kitten Daycare in every town, even multiple in bigger locations, the job opportunities and very happy clientele made even the most uncertain communities pleased at the outcome. The application of magic runes present throughout the clothing, furniture and even the diapers revolutionised the industry for baby products, a decision heavily embraced by Cute Kitten Daycare who heavily engaged with the magic rune technology and related sorcery throughout the ranges of care services.

Ludis was a fairly normal fluffy calico kitty, wonderfully creamy splotches of dark chocolate brown and marmalade orange colour across his base white coat. He had a rather expressive tail to match his curious personality, it’s tip also the same rich brown colouring - eccentrically wiggling even now. See he’d taken up making a detour on his walks back from town to home, a detour that was certainly not faster but instead passed by the Cute Kitten Daycare. The daycare had only been finished for a few months now but the cat had taken a keen interest. He would even slow his pace as he walked by, it stirred something in his stomach that he didn't quite recognise as jealousy yet. This time was no different, his tail raised and flickering erratically, Ludis didn’t break his stare through the sloppily and childishly painted iron fencing into the playground of the daycare.

It was rather typical for a daycare playground, sand pits, swings and slides etc. The atypical part was the ‘babies’ indulging in the provided activities, there were people obviously even his own age who were playing around joyously with each other. A range of different species occupied the playground, either their diapers on display or clearly bulging out of their clothing due to the thickness. It was the incontinence padding that brought the biggest blush to Ludis’s cheeks, he would watch the bear sow worker in charge of looking after the babies in the playground as she smiled and interacted with them. Her uniformed consisted of mostly casual wear, a tee with the brand logo and shorts alongside a rather large diaper bag hung around her shoulder. She glanced over at Ludis and caught him gazing longingly into the daycare. The worker shot the envious kitty a wide and welcoming smile - Ludis responded by blushing harder and picking up speed until he was out of sight.

The next day Ludis continued his usual routine, after finishing up in town he made the passage home, and headed to bypass the daycare. His tail trembled with excitement as he approached the center, the front of the sign coming into view. ‘Cute Kitten Daycare, drop off your kids and pick up your babies~’ it read in primary colours and a baby block type font. The cat’s stomach stirred as he peered through the fence to find… nothing? The playground was all neat with no toys strewn as it was normally but the most defining character was how it lacked in its clients. Ludis took the bars of the fence in paws as he strained his fluffy cheeks close to them, he had never passed the daycare where there weren’t any babies in the playground before. ‘Maybe they were around the corner?’ he thought, pushing his face further in an attempt to look further before making a rather colossal mistake.

There was a slip and then a clang, the sound of shoulders bumping harshly against metal. Ludis growled in pain from the chaffing of his face and the soreness of his collarbone. Those painted bars now rested around his neck whilst he received the best view of the daycare’s playground he had ever seen - without a fence in the way. “Oh no…” Ludis whispered, mentally cursing himself as he realised his head had passed through the fence. The kitty burst into a fit of struggles as he tried to remove himself from the bars, only succeeding in having his neck slide down the fence embarrassingly. Ludis ceased the pointless effort after realising how he looked like he was presenting himself with his rear sticking outwards.

Minutes passed as Ludis waited for assistance, hopefully from a passerby rather than an employee of the daycare! Fortunately the first encounter was a group of pedestrians, unfortunately the average age amongst them seemed to be approximately ten. A fox, a wolf and a dog, all three were similar heights which still meant Ludis was almost double the stature - or he would be if he wasn’t stuck bowing. Circling around him the kids started giggling much to the cat’s dismay, “What’re you doing there dumb kitty?” one of them called out to the amusement of the others. Ludis bit his lip in frustration and shame, “I-I fell in!” he lied unconvincingly. “I thought you normally used the front door to get into the baby daycare stupid!” Another laughed, fueling the mean spirited laughter. The worst was yet to come however.

One of the kids thought it a good idea to tug at Ludis’s pants, completely lowering them to his ankles and exposing his undies. “H-Hey!!” An angry and humiliated calico shouted not to much avail. “Dumb baby, where’re your diapers?” Ludis heard, his blush filling in to a wonderful shade of red. Luckily the kids seemed to leave it at that, walking off snickering between themselves - Ludis dared not ask for their help as to not risk further attacks. After the young boys had left the scene Ludis sighed a breath of relief, unaware the daycare worker from yesterday had entered the playground and filed in the babies with her. With her eyebrow raised and a laugh stifled she approached Ludis curiously, his audience of a dozen or so diaperbutts luckily paid him no attention.

“Hey there, you’re the curious boy from yesterday aren’t you? How cute!” The worker laughed, sticking out a paw to pet through Ludis’s dark curly hair. There wasn't much he could do but accept the petting, Ludis growled to attempt to hide the involuntary purring. The worker chuckled and withdrew her paw, fishing into the diaper bag around her shoulder, “Now now calm down silly, if you want out I can help you - just have a look at my pocket watch and we’ll have you safe in no time”. Ludis wiggled his mid air butt in curiosity, look at what? Sure enough she produced a watch from the diaper bag, it was gold and intricately detailed with many strange grooves and indentations. Ludis’s eyes followed the watch as it moved entrancingly in her fingers, he wondered if those shapes could be runes perhaps - the thought came too late however as Ludis very quickly fell into a trance and off to sleep.

The slumber was soft and peaceful, warm and comforting childhood memories flooded into Ludis’s dreams as he slept, weaving themselves into his present mind. His awakening was gentle too, eyelids flickering open tiredly to survey his new surroundings. To the calico’s surprise his environment was that of a nursery, was he inside the daycare? A baby mobile hung above him, spinning hypnotically whilst chiming a sweet lullaby. The room was rather large, adorned with cribs and tables, even a playpen in a corner, the walls and ceiling were all decorated with baby prints: steam trains, teddy bears, baby block, balloons, etc. All of which were quite difficult to view through weary eyes and the chalk coloured bars of a baby crib. Ludis looked again in confusion, hoping to be mistaken whilst also deep down becoming excited at the scenario. For better or for worse, he wasn’t mistaken.

Another situation Ludis should have been aware of was his attire. All of his paws seemed to be bound, baby blue mittens and booties diminished his dexterity. A pastel pink tee adorned his body, the Cute Kitten Daycare brand centred directly on it, Ludis could swear the smug cat logo was mocking him. Probably the most obvious and different change in apparel was the over sized, puffy diaper spreading his legs apart. Runes resembling padlocks sat upon the diaper tapes, likely meaning any endeavor to remove them would be fruitless. Examining it with a mitten, Ludis found the padding too thick to even feel any sensation provided by rubbing its front, crinkling loudly seemed to be a byproduct however. The kitty moaned in a mix of dismay and arousal, or rather tried and was blocked by a large pacifier, the broad bulb filled his mouth and suppressed his tongue heavily.

Before Ludis could adjust to his condition the worker that he recognized entered the room alongside a small kitten looking girl. The blush that the calico retained deepened further as these visitors approached his crib, “Good evening sweetheart!” the worker cooed. ‘Evening?’ Ludis thought to himself, he must’ve been asleep for a while! “We get cuties like yourself so interested in joining up they try and scale the fence, but never squeeze through!” She laughed, the white furred cat besides her snickered too at Ludis’s expense. He wiggled nervously in desperation to correct the workers statement to no avail. “Not to worry though, I’ve signed you up for a trial week here at the daycare so that you can enjoy yourself to the fullest extent~”. A… A full week?

A smug grin spreads widely over the white furred kitten’s mouth, clapping her little paws together in satisfaction and enthusiasm. The girl accepts a soothings petting from the worker as she shuts her eyes and begins to purr, “Here little one meet Lily, she’s in training and will be in charge of you for the duration of your stay!” spoke the worker. Ludis leered at the smaller kitty, she was almost half his height and looked half his age too! Lily wore a blue denim overalls dress to her knees with a white undershirt, a golden star motif hairpin sat neatly in the fur at the base of her left ear - she looked… cute. Ludis couldn’t help but admire her frosty white fur, it looked very well groomed and soft to the touch. Unfortunately her snobbish and bratty attitude totally conflicted with her outward look. 

With a polite wave the worker padded out of the room, “Play nice you two!” she sang. Lily waved back and wore a friendly smile on her face, until the worker left - that’s when the facade dropped and an impish smirk directed at her captive replaced it. Ludis shuddered a little at the change in posture, crinkling as he shuffled in place. “Alright listen up you little tyke, I’m in charge now so I’ll take care of you good and proper, unless you misbehave of course!” Lily instructed, her nimble little paws making short work of the crib mechanism and casing the bars to drop. Without a moment’s respite, Ludis’s new caregiver runs her paws up the front of his diaper as to check for any ‘damages’, lifting one of his legs to pat the rear placidly as to check for any accidents in the back too.

Making a strange muffled gurgling sound from behind his pacifier in dismay, Ludis did his best to object to the sudden breach of personal space. “Shush up toddle-rump, it’s just a diaper check to see if you’ve ruined your diapers yet,” Lily spoke so matter of factly, backing away to grab something from a nearby end table. Beaming with her fangs showing, Lily presented Ludis’s new clothing to wear: a dark navy pair of shortalls, the amount of padlock runes that were embroidered upon the fabric to make buttons were nearly too many to count - needless to say if he wore this baby garb he probably wouldn’t be able to escape it. Aligning the shortalls next to the crib for Ludis to slide into, Lily motioned the older cat to snake his legs into the opening. 

“Grrffff, mhhmmn!!” The calico protested through a manner of grunts, childishly wagging his legs around to make the process more difficult. Huffing at the big baby making a scene, Lily pulled at the flailing limbs causing Ludis to fall out of the crib in a perfect trajectory. SHLIP! A perfect fit. Ludis was held in place as his body tried to stagger, Lily holding the front of the shortalls up to his chest now. A swift kick from the snowy kitty placed at the back of Ludis’s knee caused him to collapse, more muffled words forced themselves out of his mouth. Having reduced the fussy tot to his hands and knees Lily buckled up the shoulder straps on the clothing with ease, the locking runes giving a gentle pink glow to show their activation, both on buckles on the straps and the easy access diaper flap on the rear~

A defeated Ludis slowly stumbles to his feet, the shortalls hugging his diaper oh so tight and lovingly and truly rounding off his toddlerlike appearance. The slow burning of libido in his stomach grew when he caught his image in a opposite mirror, the distinct bulky outline of his puffy pamps only gave evidence to fit him to the names he’d been called - he really did look like an oversized baby! “Come on little kitten, over to the playpen with me!” Lily commanded, poking and prodding Ludis as he waddles unsteadily over toward the nursery playpen. Soft pillows, beanbags and mounds of toys fill the area, cartoons play and sing sweet music from a television in the corner. After toddling about in the play area, Ludis is abruptly shoved over by the smaller kitty, landing his back on some piled up cushions and plush animals.

Pained groans expel from Ludis’s lungs as he settles all propped up on the soft tower beneath him while Lily reaches for his pacifier. The rune glows as the pacifier is pluck from his mouth with ease, the baby with his new freedoms attempts to hiss at his captor but his mouth is soon again filled with the teat of a baby bottle. Ludis wiggles and squirms, trying to escape, but is occupied with the sudden rush of funny tasting milk rushing down his throat - he complies and swallows quickly as not to choke. Lily takes a seat on Ludis’s chest as she powerfully holds down the bottle in his mouth, amused by the tiny struggles but also the relative lack of retaliation.

The warm milk trickling into Ludis’s tummy had a good reason for tasting funny. The ‘milk’ was a wonderful cocktail of a few little supplements and baby formula, a couple of the agents being strong doses of fast acting laxatives and enough aphrodisiacs to make an elephant incredibly horny. Amongst those lovely little additions to the formula was some psychoactive medicines, combined with the previous components the medicine would help Ludis become addicted to his diapers and exclusively associate his sex drive with filling them. In fact the results would soon be showing now that Ludis had finished the bottle. Gasping as the bottle was pulled away, the calico managed to draw a few deep breaths before Lily mischievously replaces it with another full bottle of formula.

Drinking down yet more fluid, Lily coos and encourages the little one in her care, Stroking Ludis’s locks and curls as she hums a sweet melody. Ludis is strangely comforted by the attention but is wary of his predicament, more formula kept coming but his tummy was getting rather full and gurgling loudly. “Drink up little guy,” Lily cheered, “Not much milk left now!”. Ludis’s poor stomach was struggling to accept any more of the formula, for fear of repercussions he continued to suck down the milk, finally draining the last mouthfuls of the bottle. “Oh well done baby!” Praised Lily, tugged the teat from his lips with a pop, “That’s a lot of milk you drank, such a good boy!”. Ludis’s tummy complained loudly, the bloated organ rumbled and tried to release its extra air - causing Ludis to burp spontaneously.

After his outburst Ludis covered his mouth with both hands and blushed deeply, embarrassed by the reaction from being fed like a baby. One thing Ludis noticed however was how he started finding it hard to formulate thoughts, his mind becoming a horny fog. His caregiver hops off of him and onto her feet, rubbing Ludis’s gut playfully. Producing his pacifier once more from her pocket, Lily offers it up to her baby’s mouth who curiously accepted it without qualm. The rune on the pacifier shone pink to signal its activation, Ludis gave an aroused moan from behind it as his erection produced a nice shapely bulge to his pamps. Lily gives the tent forming in Ludis’s diaper a few playful pats to tease him, giggling as she pokes and prods. “Enjoying yourself you gross baby?”.

Lily grabs Ludis by the mittens and lifts him off the cushions and up to his feet, the kitty groans as he is made to move on such a full stomach. She pouts as she leads him across the playpen, “You sure are heavy, come on let’s help you empty that gurgly tummy okay?”. Grabbing the baby from behind, Lily holds her victim’s hips and guides him, Ludis slowly toddles towards a large beanbag chair before he is promptly shoved forwards by a pair of malicious paws. Tumbling ungracefully onto the lumpy textured seating, it was Ludis’s stomach that took the brunt of the drop, responding with aches, pains and upset sounds. Stretching out his arms and legs Ludis found himself still unable to reach the ground, wiggling his paws trying to gauge the sheer size of this beanbag - sinking into it as the comfort enveloped him.

Lovely melodies chime in his ears as Lily begins to hum, her simple yet sweet melody calming the needy calico. Ludis pushed painful groans from his mouth, glasping masses of beanbag with his arms to prepare for the inevitable. Paws press harshly but lovingly into his back, Lily rubbing Ludis rhythmically across his shoulders and down to the lower back, sedating the fussy baby whilst simultaneously coaxing out the gurgling contents of his belly. He couldn’t stop himself from purring, the attention was appreciated, the chair was soft, and the predicament was… really hot? Ludis does nothing to hide his arousal, blush spreading heavily across his face and a slow grinding built from his hips to maneuver his bulge into the pleasant consistency of polystyrene beads.

Something clicked inside of Ludis, perhaps it was the formula’s cocktail of goodies finally melding nicely inside him, it was more likely the realisation that he wouldn’t be able to stop the impending pants loading. Growling through the purrs, Ludis curbs his humping movements as to make this event all the smoother, his erection having never felt so powerful. The cat clings to the beanbag as he helplessly and intensely fills his diaper, mess expelling rapidly and settling in the thick padding. Ludis squirmed and moaned unabashedly, totally caught in the moment, his libido rose to unprecedented levels as the loading of his pamps continues. The diaper crinkles and strains as it expands, the shortalls keeping it all neat and tight to Ludis’s body as it keeps on pushing more and more matter out. The pamps struggled to expand much further, warm mess mooshing and packing tightly to bulk out the padding, even managing to burst a couple of the runes on the shortalls - snapping open loudly to present a slight view of loaded pamps but not enough to free the kitty from the locked clothing.

Ludis couldn’t tell if the messing has slowed or even if it had stopped, feeling both a numbness from his lower body and the adrenaline from his sex drive waking him up and making his dick pulse maddeningly, leaking precum like a fountain which the padding drank up happily. Reinitiating the humping, the stinker shamelessly moans loudly as he feels the contents of his seat shifting and squishing with each thrust. Digging his knees into the chair, Ludis focuses less on grinding his bulge inwards and more on pushing his pamps inwards, the mooshing and squeezing of his diaper far more pleasurable than mere attention to his groin. So involved with his newfound hobby, the smelly cat was blissfully unaware of the collar Lily threaded around his neck. One firm yank from a leash and Ludis was pried off his best friend the beanbag and laying on his back in the playpen, his pamps having mashed aggressively against the floor to his extreme joy.

“Dirty baby! You’ve earned a time out!” Called Lily, she spoke with a stern tone but her smirk betrayed her in revealing that she was very much enjoying herself. A few more rapid tugs of the collar gave Ludis the idea, wriggling to his hands and knees he crawled behind his caregiver. The full diaper swayed and squished with each step, the calico drooled out of his pacifier in ecstasy as he attempted to keep pace. Padding obediently behind her, Ludis is abruptly yanked to a halt in front of a strange mechanism. Ropes and a pulley system suspended a plasticy sort of onesie looking harness in the air, a nearby panel seems to control it with many colourful buttons, dials and levers. White furred paws unbuckled more runed clasps from behind the hanging clothing before Ludis realised what the object was and the nature of his next activity - it was a baby bouncer.

Finishing disassembling the straps and buckles, Lily coaxes her mudbutt baby closer, pressing a couple buttons on the nearby panel lowering the bouncer. Slowly the fabric descends in front of him, with no time wasted Lily motions Ludis up onto his knees and measures up the bouncer to his chest. The main material of the bouncer seemed to be a strong cotton dyed purple, plastic adorned it both to strengthen it and to hold a few other electrical parts for reasons Ludis would soon find out. Pinning the slack fabric to Ludis’s front, the caregiver cat ties up the fabric from behind, tightening up the loose material and buckling it in place. The snugness of the bouncer around his body and full pamps really made Ludis’s worries melt in his mind and instead focused him on the incredible stimulation provided by his heavily loaded diaper.

Lily attends to the console and shoots Ludis with a cheeky smirk, a few button presses and the bouncer whirrs to life, slowly lifting the smelly baby into the air. The sensation of the harness hoisting him upwards was indescribable, gravity was now pressing the contents of his diaper against himself so unforgivingly which made Ludis shamelessly grin like an idiot. Soon enough the bouncer had reached its designated height, dangling the stinking kitten above Lily who was giggling heartily, Ludis helplessly waved his legs with no chance of even nearly reaching the floor. “Readyyyy?~” Lily sang to her hanging baby, to no surprise Ludis nodded his head, squirming and wiggling excitedly. Paws eagerly slap a few buttons and the sound of mechanical purring fills Ludis’s ears from above him as the bouncing begins.

It’s slow at first, nice gentle bounces mush and squish his diaper wonderfully, Ludis moans in elation from the stimulation. Up and down. Up and down. Squish squish moosh. Feeling the mud slide and press in his pamps caused Ludis to shake and drool through his pacifier, it was incredible - and he wanted more. As if reading his mind, Ludis spots his caregiver turning a dial all the way up until it clicked, the giggling had turned to snickering and laughing now. Ludis didn’t care, he was barely aware of his own existence outside his own lust after the bouncer’s speed picked up. MUSH MUSH SQUELCH. Now we’re talking. It felt like he was being slammed against the packed pamps, squishing all around and teasing his diaper tent ever so brutally. 

Full cries and moans were still being suppressed by the pacifier but he was still being loud, being on the brink of the most powerful orgasm of your life by a double digit multiplier will do that to you. The swing didn’t relent, squishing and bouncing the dirty baby to his heart’s content, it could do even more though. Lily had been holding back, her paw hovering over the largest and reddest button on the panel, it was probably about time to make the stinker really squirm now though. Slapping said switch with her paw sent Ludis into a new form of enlightenment, finishing off his conversion into a pants pooping little baby only able to find release in his powerfully packed pamps. The button sent an electric signal into the seat of the bouncer, turning on the implanted vibrating pads.

It felt like buzzing was all Ludis could hear, the hum of the vibrations were the only thing he could focus on as the pads pressed deep against his bulge and his messed seat. Pressing and squishing from all over his mudbutt alongside the potent pulsations applied to his groin helped the calico push himself over the edge and into his well deserved climax. Beaming the widest grin he could, Ludis cried out in delight as orgasmic waves shook throughout his entire body. Pushing against the bouncing for maximum resistance, the kitty rode out his heavenly finish, squishing his pamps nicely as he ground himself against the vibrating pads. His thirsty padding drank in the vast gushing ‘fresh milk’ Ludis was producing in a quantity unlike any he had made before, the pamps bulking out even thicker than before.

Ludis’s climax must have lasted for about five minutes, he stopped making any more milk after the first minute but the pleasure never dissipated. Mittened paws grabbed onto the straps that held him in the air, mixing up combinations of bouncing in time with the swings and against them for a wonderful blend of resistance and stronger jumps. Eventually the orgasm slowed to a stop, still leaving Ludis the most satisfied he had ever been, tiredly sighing through the pacifier but no decline in the silly smirk that stretched across his mouth. Lily gradually powered down the bouncer, buzzing quieting down and the bouncing deintensifying, the happy and messy baby was gently lowered back onto the playpen floor. With his padding crinkling and mushing as it reaches the ground delicately much to Ludis’s delight, Lily begins to unbuckle and untie him, freeing the stinker from his bouncing prison.

Once again attaching the leash to Ludis’s collar, Lily leads him back over to the cushions, “You’ve been a naughty little guy haven’t you?” she tuts. “Hard to believe you were anything but a baby before you arrived!” Lily laughed, yanking the baby over onto the pile of cushions and plushies, his pamps smooshing beneath him. “Naughty babies get punished you see, so don’t expect any changes before bedtime - earliest you can hope for is in the morning!” Sternly spoke the white furred cat in charge. It all seemed fair and normal to Ludis, it’s just a night in the crib with full pamps right? Fishing a remote from her diaper bag, Lily pressed a couple buttons and the nearby screen flickered to life. Wonderful swirls of many hues filled the screen as nursery rhymes range out loudly, a little hypnotic reinforcement wouldn’t hurt - and Ludis already seemed to be enjoying the programme~

 

It had been a few days now since Ludis has been checked into the Cute Kitten Daycare now, apparently he had been enjoying himself very much and had even made new friends! A golden shibe inu peered through the bars on the fence of the daycare, curious about the clients and what actually went on there. From his viewpoint he spotted a range of different animals all dressed up like babies! A couple of them seemed to be encouraging a calico cat, the cat squatted, grunted and made a sigh of relief. D-Did he just poop his diaper? Grossed out but intrigued the shibe continued to watch as the cat mounted a slide and rode it all the way down, the calico’s face shone happily as his mudbutt squished and mooshed against the plastic of the playground toy. Accidentally catching eyes with the calico, the shibe panicked a little, returning an ecstatic laugh and a wink the calico watched at the scared doggy ran off.


End file.
